100 Themes of Winx Club
by Lis Hunter
Summary: A series of one-shots using a list made by Maristela Freesia.
1. Love

**Hello, I'm Lis Hunter and I've decided to take on the 100 Themes challenge by Maristela Freesia. However, I'm applying them to Winx Club rather than Hunger Games. This is the first on her list- Love.**

* * *

Princess Bloom of Domino was in love. Whenever she was around the prince of her dreams (and her prince really was a prince), her heart would flutter and she would feel like she was flying even though her feet would be firmly planted on the ground next to her prince.

Her prince's name was Sky, and he was from Eraklyon. Bloom believed that she and Sky were a match made in heaven- their fathers were friends, and now they were in love. Not was their relationship solid, but their potential marriage would bring a permanent alliance between the two worlds. But Bloom never really gave too much thought to the political aspects of her love life.

Bloom was positive that her love for Sky and his for her was true. Their love had overcome Diaspro's jealousy, healed Sky, and saved her from Darkar's curse. How could it be otherwise? Their love was patient- even if she was apart from Sky, she would wait, and he would do the same for her. Their love was kind- whenever they were together, Bloom felt as if she could anything. It was her love for Sky and her desire to protect him that gave the fire in her heart a special burning passion.

Bloom had seen her friends' relationships. Her relationship with Sky was perfect. In her humble opinion, theirs was the best.

Aisha and Nabu's relationship came close. The two had had a rocky start due to their arranged marriage, but they both realized that they loved each other despite that. Sadly, Nabu had been severely injured in the final battle against the Wizards of the Black Circle, and he remained on Earth under the former queen Morgana's care. It was unknown if he would ever recover, and Aisha was heartbroken. Bloom felt the deepest sympathy for Aisha. She didn't know what she would do if something like that ever happened to Sky.

Flora and Helia also came close. As far as she'd seen, there had only been one bump in their relationship, when Princess Crystal of Lymphia had shown interest in Helia. Helia had shown no interest whatsoever in her, though due to his natural politeness, Flora had become concerned, and maybe even a little jealous. Bloom completely understood. After all, had not she felt like that when Diaspro poked her nose into her and Sky's relationship?

Stella and Brandon were another close match. Bloom could see why. Brandon was a laidback, fun-loving guy, and Stella didn't mind taking the lead in their relationship. They hadn't had too many rough patches in their relationship either. Bloom clearly remembered the time when Stella and Brandon had been trapped together in Downland. Their love had overcome everything.

Tecna and Timmy…now they had an interesting relationship. Both of them were shy, preferring to message via the internet about techno-magic and computers rather than speak face to face about their emotions. Timmy was afraid of messing up in front of Tecna and scaring her away, and Tecna was the same. However, two of them made the perfect pair, and as far as Bloom knew, nothing had come between them yet.

Then there was Musa and Riven. Their relationship was definitely the shakiest. Riven had no idea how to approach Musa without seeming like a jealous, controlling boyfriend, and Musa was often exasperated by Riven's possessiveness and lack of tact. Bloom had watched them. She knew that they both were strong personalities, and that therefore they often clashed. However, she'd seen that they both realized that they needed a little spice in their relationship. Over the years, they'd both matured, and now full-blown fights were reduced to playful bickering. Bloom didn't if she and Sky would be able to have a relationship like that, but it seemed to work for Musa and Riven.

Bloom's phone rang in her pocket, startling out of her thoughts. "Hello?"

"Hi, Bloom! It's Sky. So, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a ride and maybe have dinner someplace nice?"

Bloom smiled. "Of course, Sky! I'd love to. Where do I meet you?"

"Just stay right there," Sky said.

"What should I wear?" Bloom asked.

"You're beautiful in everything," Sky said.

"When do I meet you?"

"How about now?" Sky floated into view on his wind rider. Bloom smiled.

"Sky!"

"Hey, Bloom." Sky took her hand and kissed it. "Have a helmet?"

Bloom took the helmet from him and kissed him on the cheek. "Of course." She put the helmet on and climbed onto the back of Sky's wind rider. _Yes_, she thought_, I definitely have the perfect love_.

* * *

**That's all for now. Please give me your feedback! Next up is Light.**


	2. Light

**Here is the next theme- Light.**

* * *

If anyone asked Brandon what he thought of when he thought about light, he would not answer, "The sun," or, "The moon," or, "The stars." He wouldn't even answer "Solaria." No, if asked what he thought of when he thought about light, he would answer, "Stella."

It wasn't just because Princess Stella of Solaria, the crush of every boy in the Magic Dimensions one time or another, was the Fairy of the Sun, Moon, and Stars. It also wasn't because she hailed from the land where the sun never set. It was because Stella was his girlfriend.

Stella was the light of Brandon's world. Whenever he was feeling down, she was always just a phone call away, and he'd brighten just at the thought of hearing her light and cheerful voice. Whenever he told jokes (which even he admitted weren't very funny), she always humored him and laughed. Whenever she did a fashion show, he'd always be in the front row for her and she'd always do an extra twirl for him. Her energy was contagious, and he always found himself with a smile on his face whenever she was next to him.

Brandon loved everything about Stella. He remembered the year when he'd first met her, and he'd pretended to be Prince Sky. He remembered that despite his deception and him not really being a prince, she loved him anyway. He also remembered their time in Downland when he'd almost been forced to marry Amentia. Despite her weakness from being underground away from the sun, Stella had still fought for him.

Riven might tease him about letting Stella run wild, but Brandon didn't care. It was that wild, happy, freeness that he loved about Stella. "She's the light," he'd tell Riven. "You can't control her, you just bask in her warmth and love her." And besides, Riven's relationship with Musa wasn't exactly what Brandon would call stellar, though it seemed to work for the two of them.

No, Brandon would never changed Stella for the world. He meant it when he said she was his light- sometimes he felt like his world revolved around her, and he wouldn't have it any other way. Once his reason for waking up was to protect Sky, and his reason for sleeping was so that he might get stronger. Now his reason for waking up was to see her smiling face and hear her happy voice that day, and his reason for sleeping was so that he could dream about her.

People might say that he was obsessed. Brandon said that he was in love. Some people couldn't understand how Brandon could put up with her energy from day to day. Brandon would simply ask them how they could put up with the sun shining.

That's what Stella was to him. She was his shining sun, the one who lit up his day. She was his silver moon, the beautiful, elegant creature that shone gently upon him. She was his stars, the diverse, sparkling little lights that peppered his life. Brandon was the land, and Stella was the sun above him, the moon that circled him, and the stars that twinkled across the vast sky.

* * *

**Next up is Dark. Please give me your feedback!**


End file.
